zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Muninn
Muninn, also known as the Yin Raven and the Raven of Mind and Memory is a dual water and darkness guardian spirit and one of The Twin Ravens. He is currently the partner of Kenji Hattori and is the younger twin brother of Huginn. When not on missions with Kenji, Muninn flies all over the world before returning to Ueno with new information. Physical description In his false form, Muninn appears to be a common raven but with an eyepatch covering his left eye. In his true form, however, Muninn is a large navy blue raven with silver highlights. He has straight horns, a smooth beak and three taloned claws. A crescent symbol covers the left side of his face where his missing eye should be and a half moon symbol lies on his forehead. He wears a beaded necklace and beaded bracelets on his claws as accessories. Compared to his brother, Muninn is darker, more feminine and slightly smaller. Personality Like his partner, Muninn is calm, cool and collected, usually having to calm down his older twin brother, Huginn. He is very loyal to his brother, and faithfully follows along with his plans, which sometimes gets them into difficult situations. Abilities Powers *'Lunar manipulation:' Representing Yin, Muninn is linked with the moon and is capable of controlling and generating lunar energy. He can absorb and utilize lunar energy in energy blasts and even explosive constructs. **'Lunar empowerment:' Muninn gains strength and enhancements when in contact with moonlight. *'Water manipulation:' Muninn is a water spirit and is therefore able to control water and moisture. He can utilize water as a weapon and even generate whirlpools, waterspouts, and tidal waves. **'Red water manipulation:' Muninn can manipulate a substance known as red water, which is more dangerous than regular water with an acidic property. **'Water combat:' He can fuse physical combat with his water powers to execute deadly physical and ranged attacks. **'Water projection:' Muninn can release water and liquid in the form beams, bolts, waves, balls and blasts. **'Water cutting:' He can use water to cut, slice and pierce matter and solid objects. **'Tidal wave generation:' He can call forth giant waves of water to crash down upon his opponents and wash everything away. *'Darkness manipulation:' Muninn is also a darkness spirit, allowing him to control, generate and summon shadows and darkness energy. **'Light darkness manipulation:' Muninn can also manipulate light darkness, which is far more powerful and destructive than regular darkness. **'Shadow camouflage:' Muninn can render himself invisible while in shadows or darkness. **'Shadow generation:' Muninn can generate and project shadows and darkness if natural shadows are not present or available. **'Shadow merging:' Muninn is capable of sinking into his own shadow, allowing him to easily travel across great distances. In this form, Muninn attains near invulnerability, though a strong enough attack directly to his shadow will be enough to force him back into his physical form. **'Darkness teleportation:' Muninn can teleport across short distances from one area of shadows to another. *'Memory manipulation:' Muninn possesses the power to control memories and makes us of this power to continue protecting the secrecy of the MBF. While it has never occurred, it is possibly for one to resist Muninn's attempts, however the psychological and mental damage could be great. **'Memory absorption:' Muninn can extract and steal memories from others and store them within his own collective of memories. **'Memory erasure:' Muninn can erase memories. **'Memory implantation:' Muninn can fabricate false memories and implant them into others. **'Memory modification:' Muninn can modify an individual's existing memories. **'Memory projection:' Muninn can project his memories or those he has taken for others to see via a holographic projection. **'Memory restoration:' Muninn can restore the damaged, altered or missing memories of an individual. **'Memory suppression:' Muninn can forcibly suppress the memories of others, typically memories that are rather traumatic and would cause the individual further mental and physical harm. *'Form transformation:' Muninn possesses a False Form and True Form and is capable of interchanging between the two. Muninn is also able to use his shadow powers to alter his form and shape into something else. *'Superior aerial speed:' He possesses great aerial speed, as needed to fly across the world each day. *'Twin mental link:' Muninn possesses a strong mental connection with his brother, Huginn and the two are capable of communicating telepathically with each other regardless of the distance between them. *'Twin empowerment:' Muninn's connection with his twin brother is so strong that the two are more powerful when in each other's presence. *'Hollow skeleton:' Muninn's skeleton is hollow, making him lighter and faster than he appears. *'Bead manipulation:' Muninn can control the beads he wears around his neck to attack and bind opponents. *'Flight' *'Enhanced strength' Skills *'Aerial adaptation:' Muninn is capable of adapting to high altitude environments. *'Enhanced coordination and teamwork:' Muninn's connection with Huginn makes teamwork between the two an incredibly easy task. With their mental link connecting them, Huginn and Muninn can know what each is thinking without voicing their thoughts out loud. Having been together all their lives, their coordination and teamwork is at such a perfect level that only some partnerships dream of attaining. Special ability *'Sightsharing:' Muninn is able to see what Huginn sees. Attacks *'Red Water: '''Muninn unleashes red waves that wash away his opponents. *'White Darkness:' Muninn surrounds the opponent in darkness. *'Twin Assault:' Huginn and Muninn attack together. This attack can consist of ranged or close combat. It usually changes based on Keiji and Kenji’s orders. *'Prayer Beads:''' Beads surround the opponent and let of a burst of electricity. Trivia *Muninn is based on one of Odin's ravens of the same name. *Muninn means "mind" or "mermoy" in Old Norse. *Muninn represents the moon and Yin. Category:Masanari Black Flowers Category:Birds Category:Guardian Spirits Category:Water Spirits Category:Darkness Spirits Category:Original Characters Category:Good Category:A to Z Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Featured Articles